He's my blood singer? (An Emmett Cullen Love Story)
by dancingwithskulls
Summary: This is an Emmett Cullen love story, inspired by twilight. " Let me do it." "Are you sure" " Yes," he said as he lowered his teeth, "I love her..." * I don't own any of the characters apart from Abby!* Please review! :)


Chapter 1:

When I was fourteen years of age, my so called 'father' sold me to the volturi. At the time I didn't know what or who they where, but my father was very good friends with them. My older sister of one year (who never let me forget about it) Nina; was in love with Felix, so naturally she wanted to take my place. According to her he was a very handsome member/ guard of the volturi, I would soon find out the handsome part was defiantly wrong; she must have been blinded by love.

Father refused to let me go though as Aro- the leader of the volturi- asked for Abby (me). Apparently I would make the perfect mate for Alec, boy was he wrong! You see Alec was the prince of the volturi so Aro had a very high opinion of him and only wanted the best for him. The word itself 'mate' sounded very strange to me, but my family needed the money so I reluctantly agreed; much to Nina's dismay.

Alec rejected me as a mate, because apparently I was not of 'natural beauty' so therefore not good enough for him. I'm sorry but what? How dare you! Instead I was kept as his servant. This also apparently entitled me to the joys of being his personal blood bank. Gee, golly what fun! Yeah right! It was more like hell to be honest.

A day after he claimed me as his property, I was still no closer to realising what he truly was. That was until he came into my room. To be honest, it wasn't much of a room at all it was dark and damp and no more than the size of a hot press. And yep, you may have guessed it no bed! So technically it wasn't really a bedroom.

Anyway he came into my 'room' and told me to give him my wrist. Naturally I thought this was a bit weird, but out of fear of being beaten to a pulp, I obliged. I finally knew why the volturi all had blood red eyes that were always full of thirst when I was around, and the palest of palest snow white skin; they were vampires! Truth be told I felt so betrayed -even more than before- by my 'father', surely if he was friends with them he knew all about this and so most have my sister! Some family they were, obviously they'd never heard of pre-warning someone!

Alec came to the 'blood bank' every Wednesday, and he _always _left me drained of energy. This was probably so that I didn't put up much of a fight when he would beat me within an inch of my life. Not that I really could anyway, he was a vampire after all! How I use to sit and wish that I could be back at home listening to Nina drone on. Before I was sold to the volturi all she ever talked about was Felix this and Felix that. I guess I actually miss that now but there's no going back now, that's all in the past. There never was any going back after I was sold, especially not after I knew their secret.

The only thing that seemed to bright up the dullness of my life back then was Jane. She was Alec's sister, and much like the opposite of him she never hurt me at all. I will always remember when Jane and I first met.

It was a cold Winter's day and I had given up all desire to live, so I brought out a piece of glass I'd been saving in my pocket ever since the window broke, two days before. Anyway I took the glass in my left hand – yes, I'm left handed and no I'm not the devil- and cut my right wrist and many times and as deep as possible.

Jane must have smelt the blood and came bolting into my room a mere 2 minutes later. She fixed me up but surprisingly managed not to drink _any _of my blood. I remember how she told me: 'you're so lucky I found you before my brother did', but the thing that sticks out in my mind was 'Seriously why did you do this? It's not like you're a monster unlike me, you're better than this!'

Ever since we had been best friends; I would sit and listen to her problems and eventful stories and she would tell me in return what the sunset looked like; as my room had no windows and truth be told I'd forgotten what it looked like. I loved her like a sister, and she loved me like one too; though we made sure the rest of the volturi never found out, especially Alec.

One Wednesday Alec never came nor did Jane. The only activity I remember hearing that day was some shouting. That was nothing out of the ordinary as Felix and Alec always fought over who got the last human's blood to drink; Felix normally won. Even though they were shouting very loudly; I was too far away to hear what they were saying. Soon tiredness took over that night, and I fell into a welcome deep sleep.


End file.
